A crossover fic
by coldsheet
Summary: Bad title,I know, but I don't know what else to call it. This is a 02 Tamers Frontier crossover. Please R


Hello all! And welcome to my second fic. My first didn't do so well but forget about that. Right now let's go onto the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Plain and simple.

**Chapter 1:Beggining (Adventure/02)**

Davis was strolling through the streets with Veemon on an errand for his mother. She had told him to go get milk and sugar from the store. Davis refused, but with the convincing of his mom's little friend (a belt), he had a sudden change of heart. Traveling with Veemon in the streets was now safe. Everyone had, by now, seen a Digimon or has a Digimon. It was no longer surprising to see one roaming on the streets. There was even a pound in case some curious Digimon got lost. This was the era of Digimon on Earth. However, Davis didn't seemed too jazzed about this. And because of that, he seemed to always be a bit depressed. Veemon always meant to asked, but it just seemed to slip his mind. But now it would be the time for him to ask, on this nice sunset walk to the store.

"Davis."

"Yeah Veemon?"

"Are you sad about something"

"No."

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Digimon stuff."

"What kind of Digimon stuff?"

"Veemon, can you just stop asking questions?"

"Oh, okay."

The rest of the trip was silent. Davis bought the milk and sugar and him and Veemon went home. His mom had made fried rice and chicken, and afterwards Davis took a shower and went to bed, silent. The only noise made was Davis and Veemon's scream at night, which no one heard.

"Davis! Waaake uuuup!" June yelled, at Davis' door. "We have to go to the family reunion! Davis! Hello!" June was starting to impatient and started tapping her foot. "Davis! If you don't wake up right now I'm gonna open this door!" There was no reply. June had enough. She began opening the door. "Davis I don't know why you're such a sleepy head but you ha." June just stopped talking and gasped in shock. She looked around every inch of Davis' room, but there was no Davis. "Davis! This isn't funny. Where are you?" After searching the whole house, and calling all of his friends, June came to a conclusion. Davis wasn't at home or with his friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tai did you hear what happened to Davis?" Kari asked curiously

"Of course I did, I'm the one that told you remember."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. So Tai, do you think he's really missing, or just playing some kind of prank to get out of that reunion he was supposed to go?"

"Well," Tai said as he was walking towards the fridge to get a soda. "knowing Davis, he probably is pulling a prank. But I doubt it."

"Why's that?" Kari asked. Tai was finishing having a few sips of his soda before he answered.

"I don't think Davis would run away from things by pulling a prank or hiding."

"That's true. Well don't you think we should go look for him?"

"Of course. But let's call the others and ask if they want to help."

"Kay." Kari went to the phone and started dialing. After a few minutes of talking, and explaining what was going on, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Cody had all agreed. Next in line were Ken, Yolei, Matt, and T.K. But when she called their houses they said that they were missing too. They all disappeared sometime during the middle of the night, and there was no evidence as to how they left or how they were taken. Kari hung up with a worried face.

"What's the matter Kari?" Tai asked with a tone of worry.

"Ken, Yolei, Matt, T.K and their Digimon are all gone. They disappeared. Just like Davis."

"What?! You're kidding!" Kari just shook her head slowly. "So when are we gonna look for all of them?"

"Well," Kari began, "I told the others to meet us at the park at noon"

"What are we waiting for lets go!"

It was noon, and Kari and Tai were waiting for the others. Izzy was the first to come. Followed by Sora, the Joe, and finally Cody. Everyone was about to break into groups when Izzy told everyone that he had called Mimi in America, and her parents said she and Palmon, disappeared last night as well. The group broke up and went on to search for their friends. Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon went to look in the beach. Izzy, Sora, Tentomon, and Biyomon, went to go look in the commerce area. Finally Joe, Cody, Gomamon, and Armadillomon, went to go look in the parks. During their searches, bystanders all claim to have seen them walk into an eerie dark fog and when the fog lifted, they were gone.

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. And sorry for not including the digimon much. I kinda forgot about them. Well, next chapter is for the Tamers so stay tuned, k?


End file.
